


Sakaar

by ameerkatofficial



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Brothers, Confusion, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Other, POV Loki (Marvel), Politics, Protective Older Brothers, Reconciliation, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameerkatofficial/pseuds/ameerkatofficial
Summary: A few vignettes of some time on Sakaar ft. Loki





	1. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki arrived on Sakaar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning it gets a bit rapey..... the rest of the chapters probably aren't going to be as CLEAR AND PRESENT so if you wanna skip this chapter, I'll summarize it for you below.

A creature with a gaze like shattered emeralds, yet opalescent the longer one stared, beneath long, dark lashes, dark like the mane of hair that spilled out like inky skies from his head. And his face, it was slim and pale like a crescent moon. 

He was given the clothing of officials, their badges and titles, their immunity from all, all except from the Grandmaster who oversaw the whole of this world. It was He who picked this delicate flower from the desert, and insisted the creature be his own. 

Loki served well on the council, though was oft met with the sneers of others, for they knew he certainly served the Grandmaster _further._

Not that he minded. Of course he didn't. 

Or perhaps he did when he was awakened in an archive of sorts, laid bare, to a cold dampness between his legs. He found a squat, firmly built man there with a pouf of white hair. Taneleer, Loki would learn was the man's name, gave a queer sort of smile once he caught Loki's bright gaze. There was no kindness between those lips, nor was there even an invitation, a chance at seduction. It was pure _threat_.

Loki was disoriented staring at that impartial gaze. It was cold and grey, like the eternal winters on Jötunheim, like the snow and the frost that lay betwixt Loki's fingertips. 

He had a thought in his frozen body to let fly the Jötunn frost to this cold man, but his fingers did nothing. Loki became acutely aware of something attached to his neck--something electric. He stared, for a long time, like a frightened animal, caught and caged by cold hands between his legs. He felt their grip. He could not dare to match it. 

His own hands came down then, his tongue pressing to the back of his teeth as his molars set against each other, and his crescent moon complexion became even paler. 

" _Do not be afraid, little pet..._ "

The man came closer, inspecting Loki as his hand remained firmly upon the other's thigh, fingertips pressing white marks in further. He mounted the inspection table, coming closer and closer as Loki remained chillingly still. The man's breath was hot. It was the only warm thing about him, it seemed. For even this man's lips were cold when they were upon Loki's neck. He winced at the touch, a soft gasp pealing from his own lips, as he bit the inside of his cheek and began to shake. It was too cold. It smelled too clean. This man's hands were a little too rough. 

Loki seized the other's lips then, and was suddenly seized in turn. He gave a hiccup of a cry, and tasted salt in their kisses.

That was his first test on this hellish planet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary w/ spoilers: Loki arrived on Sakaar and was found and taken, presumably unconscious, due to him being fascinatingly beautiful. He was raped by Taneleer upon waking up on an examination table in his collection room, but Loki went with it because he had an "obedience disk" on his neck and was therefore unable to use his powers to fight off the other. He went on to gain a high position in the Sakaarian council, though it is implied he gained this position by exploiting his sexuality.


	2. Rearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grandmaster takes Loki away from The Collector after Loki attempts to subdue him. Things occur shortly after Loki wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, it gets nsfw and weird but it's not as terrible as the last chapter.

He was the first one to show Loki any kindness here. He was the one to visit the lost Asgardian in the gardens, where his brother kept his collections. He was the one to put a hand to Loki's cheek.

 _"Beautiful,"_ he had sighed,  _"Absolutely beautiful. But...such hate in your eyes..."_

He was the one to collect Loki when Loki tried to imprison The Collector one night with a vine to the neck. 

Loki did not speak for some time when he was taken away from those dreamlike gardens, that impressive collection room, though he was told it was nothing like the halls on the station _Knowhere._

_Knowhere..._

He'd heard of such a place, this _Knowhere_. It was something familiar, something tactile in Loki's mind, unlike this bizarre planet he was stuck upon, amongst rubble and sand. Oh yes, he knew well of dealings with the likes of Knowhere. But his _face_ \--why could he not quite place it?

But before he could attempt to navigate how this man, this Collector, went from here to _Knowhere_ , his disk was activated, and had stunned him instantly. Loki was taken under the cover of night.

His face was the first Loki had seen when he awoken in bed, dressed in fresh linens. Loki mistook the sensations as that of his childhood, wearing fine textiles upon soft sheets, being awakened to lutes and songstresses. He reached out for his mother in half-sleep, but found a different face against his hand.

The man had a kind smile, and kissed the hand that stroked blindly at his face, kissed into the palm, down to the wrist. 

"You tried to kill my brother," the man hummed.

Loki's eyes went wide then, at that sudden accusation. The man simply smiled, the blue paint running down from his lower lip to his chin spreading, but not another movement was made, nor another sound.

_Silence._

Loki's expression returned then, back to its impassive, baleful gaze. "Please..." he stole his hand back from the man. "If I actually tried to kill him, he'd already be _dead._ " 

"It's actually quite hard to kill an _Elder of the Universe_..."

Loki's throat rolled down, but his gaze did not falter. He slowly back to sit up, despite the other man not backing away. "It's quite hard to kill me too," he retorted, "Believe me, many have tried."

_"Oh?"_

It was sudden, like a levee, suddenly walling off the life that flowed through Loki. He was struck into darkness, and fell back, back upon the bed, his breath stopped dead within his lips.

It was sudden. It was black. But, it was peace...

Loki--he could _go._

He could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing, nothing but a sudden and intense serenity, even a euphoria, in that he needed not see, hear, feel, taste, smell, touch. He needed nothing in this strange new world except to be, to happen, inevitably and always. 

Until he opened his eyes, and his pained chest heaved once more.

_"Seems pretty easy to me..."_

Loki did not move for some moments, his eyes snapped open, wide. He laid there for some time, staring up at this man's lower blue lip, tracing up his smooth face, up to his kind, kohl lined eyes.

He was the first one to show Loki any kindness here, and that kindness was showing him just a moment of _peace._

"You're so beautiful," the man whispered, sounding like a spring Zephyr over the land, the bass of his voice still thrumming through the air. But there was a sudden timidity to his gaze, suddenly childlike as it shifted away from Loki. He took Loki's hand. He held it firmly.

"May I...may I kiss you?"

Despite himself, Loki found himself slowly nodding, and slowly the man came down and took Loki's lips, but the force of his brother wasn't there. No, it was warm and gentle and kind. It was like his eyes. It was like his mercy.

His mercy was in his lips that kissed down, down Loki's thin, pale neck, down his smooth chest. He tasted the lost Loki's hips and grazed against their curvature. And then--

And then Loki remembered nothing, save for sticky sheets and fumbling hands and breath filling the space between their bodies. He remembered being cared for, but the details were lost to him and he found himself being held by the man, hearing his soft, sleepy breathing against Loki's neck. His arms felt nice. Loki felt tired...

Until he suddenly recalled who he was, where he was, and he suddenly felt one thing.

Loki felt his own chest. It was smooth and tight, like his limbs, closely coiled into himself. He curled further into the man's arms, but felt a creeping sensation of bile rise up into his nose and throat.

The man who showed him kindness was En Dwi Gast, _The_ _Grandmaster_. 

And Loki _feared_ The Grandmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was weird.


End file.
